1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to all-terrain vehicle (ATV) trailers and, more particularly, to an ATV trailer with fully-rotatable suspension.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today, all-terrain vehicles (ATV) are used extensively by outdoor sportsmen such as hunters, and others including farmers, ranchers, and firefighters to maneuver and travel through heavily encumbered wilderness areas, i.e., areas inundated with rocks and boulders, tree stumps, marshy areas, and heavily forested areas. In the past, conventional ATV trailers have been pulled behind standard ATV's for the purpose of hauling various equipment, such as hunting gear or firefighting equipment, but have been unsuccessful at doing such through rough terrain. Thus, an ATV trailer capable of operating through heavily encumbered wilderness is desirable.
Accordingly, a need has arisen for a means by which an ATV trailer can easily maneuver over substantial obstacles encountered in the wilderness in a perfunctory manner. The development of the ATV trailer with fully-rotatable suspension fulfills this need.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related:
U.S. Pat. No.InventorIssue Date6,378,904NiehoffApr. 30, 2002D376,564MishoeDec. 17, 19964,331,346WaltersMay 25, 19824,103,926Johnston et al.Aug. 1, 19785,222,753ParishJun. 29, 19935,082,307Hollingworth, Jr.Jan. 21, 19925,823,559Priesgen et al.Oct. 20, 19986,286,854CrossSep. 11, 2001